Rebels Remix: The adventures of Skie and Aura
by RebelsFanFicFinatic
Summary: Can Skie and Aura handle being away from their beloved crew to join a group they dont even know? Will Aura crumble under the pressure of becoming a Jedi having mixed emotions about everything she is going through? Find out in part 1! PART 2 COMING SOON (i do not own Star Wars:Rebels!)


Star Wars Rebels Remix

It was a typical, warm day on Lothol. There was a slight breeze but not enough to cause the slightest dust devil.

I was walking around the market with my friend, Aura. She and I were both padawans left to run with our masters when order 66 was called by general Palpatine. Mine didn't survive. He got shot by a trooper before he could escape but I didn't realize it until I arrived on Lothal, four years ago. Aura's survived with her but a short few weeks after order 66 was called, The Inquisitor killed Aura's master right in front of her using his dual bladed light saber. We were on a quest to find the surviving padawans so we can team up against the Empire. After Aura and I found and bought what we needed from the market, we went back to our ship, where Zone and Zero waited for us.

"How long does it take to get a few items from the market?!" Zone asked giving lots of attitude.

"We had a little mishap, we had to hide from imperial troops who were patrolling the market premises." Aura explained before i had a chance to speak.

"Well we got to meet up with someone at a bar on Lothol so why don't you guys get ready?" Zero ordered.

"Ok." we all responded in unison. With that, we were flying not too far to the bar Zero was talking about. It seemed pretty nice, but i wondered why we were going to a bar to rendezvous with whoever had to speak with us.

"So, who are we speaking with?" Aura asked politely.

"I met him earlier and just as you came back, he said he wanted to meet you and Skie."

"US?!" Aura and I questioned in unison.

"Why the hell would they want to talk to us?" I questioned a little worried.

Before I had a chance to get a response, we landed a little further away near the bar. I was a little

on edge at the thought of who wanted to meet only Aura and I. As we walked to the bar, i thought it would be a great time to ask again.

"Why does he want to meet Aura and I, Zero?" I repeated.

"You'll see now come on. We don't want to be late."

Once we went inside the bar, i looked around. At a table, I saw some Rhodians. At another, I saw a group of 5 with a droid next to them. Finally, I saw the bartender with some other teens sitting at the table. I saw an open table and everyone sat down there.

"So where is he, Zero?" I asked impatiently.

"He's here just waiting for a couple more people to leave." She replied annoyed.

"Ok." I replied

Once the group of Rhodians left, not long after we got in, a man from the group of 6 came up and took a seat next to Zero and signaled is group that it was ok to stay where they were at.

"Are you Zero?" The man asked jokingly.

"You know I am!" Zero replied laughing a little.

"So which ones were the ones you were telling me about?" the man asked in a now very serious manner.

Zero pointed at Aura and I and he gave us a kind smile. Aura didn't seem too comfortable with the situation we were put in but i wasn't that comfortable either, and I had a feeling he knew that too. Then he started to talk to Zero about missions that we could tag along on but went back to looking at us and asked if he could talk to us at an empty table. Now i knew why he waited for people to leave. And I don't think I like how this would go. I could sense it.

We walked over with the man to the empty table and let him talk first.

"So your pilot was telling me a lot about you..." I interrupted his sentence very annoyed.

"And?!"

"…and she told me that your padawans." He finished.

"Why by any chance did she tell you that!" Aura blurted out in fear of him being part of the Empire.

"Whoa ok kid, I'm not going to hurt you or anything!" He said very calmly and friendly but frightened too. I sensed it.

"Then what on Lothol do you want from us?" I asked very angered.

"Look, your pilot Zero, wanted you to come with me for a while, but I wanted to ask you make you're ok with it." He questioned very reassuringly but I wasn't buying it and Aura was furious.

"Before I answer, it's my turn to question you." I stated very confident knowing he wouldn't say no.

"Ok what do you have to ask me?" He asked kindly.

"Why do you want us to go with you?" I asked.

Before I got a chance to hear his answer, I guess Aura knew his answer and got up out of her chair and ran outside.

When I got up to go after her, the man got up and told me to stay there. He went outside after her. As Aura sat on the outside of the bar, she started to burst into tears. Then the man walked out the door of the bar and found Aura right next to the corner of the bar crying. He walked up to her slowly and knelt down next to her.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" He asked very friendly like.

"Why do you need to know?!" Aura snapped at him.

"Because I care." He said very kindly and put a hand on her shoulder.

Aura lifted her head from in between her knees and looked at the man, seeing his kind face. She calmed down a little and once she was a little more calm, The man asked again.

"What's wrong kid?" He asked very patiently.

"I know why you are here now, but I'm not that happy about it." She answered very sadly.

"What was so bad about becoming a Jedi, Kid?"

"It's not the fact of being a Jedi. It was what happened after i became a padawan." She replied.

The man sort of understood what Aura meant.

"Tell me what happened." He asked very politely and gave her a smile.

"My Master..., She got killed not long after order 66 was issued by palpatine..." She didn't go on but he knew there was more.

"Keep going, I know there is more kid, just tell me it's ok." He told Aura.

"Then the Empire hired The Inquisitor to kill any surviving Jedi and capture padawans. I escaped his grasp, but my master didn't. He killed my master with his dual light saber!" Aura started to cry at the thought and reliving it in her mind. The man now felt really bad for Aura and gave her a loving hug for support. She hugged him back and wiped the tears from her eyes and asked him the one question she needed to know.

"Who are you?"

"Kanan. Im going to train you." He replied with passion.

"I don't want to get too close to another master. I don't want to lose you too." Aura said plainly.

"Trust me kid, you won't!" Kanan said confidently and offered to help Aura off the ground and walked her inside and sat back down.

I noticed Aura felt better and gave Kanan a look that she usually doesn't give anyone, a look of trust. Before I could ask more questions, Aura butted in and told me.

"We can trust him, Skie." Aura said.

"Ok." Skie said. Believing every word Aura told her.

"Well Skie and umm.."

"Aura"

"Skie and Aura, sorry, are you in?" Kanan asked. Both girls looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Ok then I'll see you in a few hours then!" Kanan said as he returned to his group and we returned to ours.

Zero and everyone else asked what the answer was and we both said yes. Zero asked if Aura if she was ok and she said something she never said before.

"Never Better." She responded more kind than she has ever been.

"So how did it go?" Ezra asked, wanting to know if he had 2 new friends.

"Very well, at first they both weren't thrilled but I got them on board." Kanan Smiled at the fact that he had three very fun padawans to train.

"Well that's great love, but we don't have room on the Ghost for them to sleep." Hera complained.

"One can room with Sabine and I can have Zeb move to my room so one can be there." Kanan Offered.

"That works." Zeb said kind of thrilled to be away from the kid.

"Sure why not?!" Sabine agreed happily knowing she won't be alone in her room.

"Great! But be sure you guys are ready to meet them in 3 hours ok?" Kanan ordered as they went back to the Ghost.

"Wait isn't Zone force-sensitive?" I asked not realizing it at the time.

"We think so, but we can't conclude it yet." Zero replied.

"Now, are you ready? Kanan and his crew are here to pick you up." Zero stated.

"Yeah" we both responded in unison like we usually do and went outside our ship to meet up with Kanan.

As Zero lowered the ramp, we saw Kanan and Hera and they greeted us and Hera took one of our bags and helped as well as Kanan. As we waved goodbye to Zero and Zone for now we got aboard the Ghost and put our bags down. Kanan called the crew out into the common room where they were waiting at. After a few minutes, everyone was there including chopper.

"Ok guys this is Aura and Skie." Kanan notified them.

Everyone said hi and Kanan went over the sleeping arrangement.

"Ok, Sabine, Aura will be in your room. And Ezra, Skie will be in yours." Kanan implied as he pointed out Ezra and Sabine to us and we sat next to them. We got to know everyone a little better and we each got a little playful punch from Zeb. Everyone was getting along good, and Kanan was happy that the girls were getting used to their temporary home until they return back to Zero and Zone.

Skie walked into Ezra's Cabin and set her stuff down and put a separate pouch to the side. Aura did the same but in Sabine's Cabin.

"So kid what's in the pouch?" Sabine asked Aura.

"Nothing, just something my pilot, Zero gave me and Skie. She has one too." Aura replied as she set it down on her bunk.

"Well it's nice to meet you kid!" Sabine said as she started painting on her wall like she usually does during her free time.

"So why are you here again?" Ezra asked.

"Kanan is training us with you, or at least that's what he told us." I replied.

"Sounds about right, i was just making sure you knew. Kanan told us before you came here." Ezra joked around.

"So, you're name is Skie right?" Ezra asked trying to get to know me.

"Yeah." I replied and returned to the common room with Aura like Kanan told us too.

Aura and I sat down and listened to what Kanan told us.

"So Zero told me she packed you something in a pouch for both of you correct?" Kanan questioned.

"Yeah, why?" we replied together.

"Do you have them?" Kanan responded.

We took the pouch and placed it on the table. Kanan opened Mine first and looked at it then looked at Aura's and was surprised at what it was and continued talking.

"Do you know what this is?" Kanan asked us.

"Yes." only I replied.

"You don't know Aura?" Kanan asked me a little disappointed.

"No." I said very disappointed too.

"Well, I'll let Skie tell you." He said and smiled at me.

I got up and moved to the center of the room with my light saber parts, put it together, but wondered what color it was. I pushed the button and it lit up purple. Aura looked in awe at the light saber and looked at her own wondering what her color would be.

"Go ahead kid, open it." Kanan instructed Aura how to use hers and she went to the center of the common room and opened it. It glowed a Beautiful light blue blade and Aura smiled at it with delight and closed it as well as myself.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Kanan asked.

"Awesome!" We said in unison.

"Ok you guys go get some rest. Training starts tomorrow." Kanan ordered.

"So what happened out there?" Ezra asked me as I walked in, tired.

"I opened my lightsaber and Aura opened hers." I replied with a yawn.

"Wow your pretty tired, well I'll see you tomorrow." Ezra said as he and I got into pajamas and hopped on our bunks.

"How was it Kid?" Sabine asked Aura

"Pretty good, just found out how to open my lightsaber." Aura stated with a yawn as she was very tired too.

"Well congrats Kid!" Sabine said very proud of Aura.

"Well good night Sabine!" Aura said as she hopped into her bunk.

"Night kid." Sabine replied.

Aura woke up to paint fumes in the air and knew Sabine was painting. She got up but hit her head on the top bunk.

"Ow!" Aura said rubbing her head.

"Oh Hey kid didn't think you would be up early on your first day with Kanan." Sabine stated surprised.

"Yeah. So what are you working on?" Aura asked intrigued by Sabine's artwork.

"Just painting stuff. Not much on your mind today huh kid?" Sabine asked.

"Nah, Kanan kind of cleared it with me yesterday." Aura stated still very at peace from yesterday at the bar.

They both heard Kanan and Hera moving around. So Aura Got ready for training.

"So what do you think Kanan will teach you today?" Sabine asked Aura.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if we are doing the force or using my lightsaber." Aura replied.

Suddenly we heard Kanan over the Ghost, I guessed he sensed our presence or something.

"Aura, Skie, and Ezra report to the common room for training." Kanan spoke through our intercoms.

"Coming!" Aura reported first to the common room.

When Aura reported to the Common Room, only her and Kanan were there.

"Where's Skie and Ezra?" Kanan asked, a little annoyed.

"They might be asleep, want me to get them?" Aura offered.

"No I will." Kanan replied.

Ezra and I woke up to a knock on our cabin door.

"Yes!?" Ezra answered through the door.

"Hey did you guys not hear the message? Only Aura heard it?" Kanan questioned us angrily.

"Sorry Kanan, we'll be right there." They both answered a little embarrased. Especially Me.

Aura, Ezra, Kanan, and I were now gathered in the common room.

"Ok, now that everyone is here, we can start training." Kanan implied. He gave Ezra and I that stare that says -I'm disappointed with you! - And it was not what I expected.

Kanan started to teach us how to use the force.

"Be One with the Force. Let the force guide you!" Kanan acknowledged everyone with the advice.

He set three bottles of water on the table and had all of us try to levitate it. I had done it with a little struggle but it was kind of fun. Ezra made it look easy, doing it with NO mistakes. Aura did seem to be having trouble with trying to levitate it further than an inch off the table, but Kanan was still satisfied with everyone and moved on with the lesson. He led us outside to learn how to connect with living things. I thought this would be very interesting because I love animals and so does Aura. So she might have an easier time with this when it comes to concentrating.

"You can connect with every living thing in the universe, but in order to do that, you must let your guard down."

Kanan stated to us and he threw a rock at a loth cat and it jumped out and hissed at Kanan. He had Ezra demonstrate and he did a pretty good job too. With a wave of his hand and deep concentration, the creature wasn't mad anymore.

"Wow that was pretty cool!" I said with excitement.

"Yeah, but it looks hard." Aura said very disappointed.

"It will take practice but you will succeed, Aura." Kanan reassured her.

"Sure I'll try." Aura said.

"Do or do not, there is no try." Kanan told Aura with great seriousness.

"Then i will do it!" Aura said confidently.

"Good!' Kanan said pleased and offered her up to go up there.

Aura went up and tried to concentrate on connecting with the loth cat, but all she could think about was the death of her master and being away from Zero and Zone, and lost focus. The loth Cat got mad and was about to attack when Kanan calmed it down and looked at Aura but all he could sense was fear and disappointment from her. He asked to talk to her after training.

"Ok you're up Skie." Kanan instructed.

Skie went up and nailed being nice to the loth cat that it jumped up on her and licked her face. The entire group laughed but Aura and now Kanan was really worried. After training everyone went to their cabins but Aura, she stayed behind to talk to Kanan.

"Aura, you ok? You didn't seem to be concentrating with the loth cat. Is there something we need to talk about?" He asked assuring that he was there for everyone.

"Im just still getting used to not being with another crew right now that's all..." Aura told him.

"Ok, but you can talk to me or Hera if something's wrong ok kid?" Kanan asked.

"Ok." Aura answered.

Aura went inside and Kanan went into the cockpit with Hera. Aura went into the cabin she was sharing with Sabine.

"Hey kid, how was training?" Sabine Asked.

"Good, I guess." Aura Answered.

"Did Kanan give a boring lesson or something?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah. Something like that." Aura answered as she laid down on her bunk.

"Good session huh Skie?" Ezra implied.

"Yeah, you only thought so because you were an example for Kanan!" I said jokingly.

"You Jealous?" Ezra Joked with me.

"Never!" I laughed.

"If anything you're jealous of me!" I laughed.

"Yeah Right!" Ezra replied.

"Something seemed wrong with Aura, is she ok?" Ezra questioned me.

"I don't know, it's probably that she couldn't get anything right the first time like we did." I replied.

"She'll be ok" I assured him.

"So how was training, Kanan?" Hera asked.

"Different with three padawans instead of one." Kanan answered.

"Different in a good way right?" Hera asked joking around.

"Of course. Especially since we are getting more Jedi, and soon everything will be back to the way it was." Kanan insisted.

"It will take some time though," Hera implied.

"So any missions from Vizago?" Kanan questioned.

"None as far as i know." Hera replied.

I overheard everything as i passed the door to the cockpit, but didn't understand who Vizago was or why they go on missions, but i kept listening.

"Is it a little difficult with two new padawans to teach?" Hera continued.

"No, but one seems to be having trouble. I'm thinking she can't focus because she has her mind still set from when her master had died from order 66." Kanan responded a little worried.

"You should talk to her Kanan." Hera requested.

"I tried but she didn't feel like it. I have a feeling she doesn't want to talk about it with anyone. She had a hard time just telling me." Kanan Told her.

"Ok then. But be sure to be there for her ok. She might have had it just as rough as Ezra." Hera insisted.

"I will never leave them Hera, There good kids." Kanan replied with a smile and walked toward the door. I ran into the common room and acted like I was there the whole time. When Kanan came out, he saw me playing holo-chess with Chopper and watched me beat him.

"Wow that's the first time I ever saw someone beat chopper ...without cheating!" Kanan Joked.

"What can I say? I'm just a BadAss that way!" I replied.

"Anyways you might want to get some rest for tomorrow's training ok?" Kanan insisted to everyone across the Ghost.

When Aura was asleep she started having nightmares of when the Inquisitor killed her master and started to turn red with anger in her sleep. She started rolling a lot in her bunk. The further the lightsaber struck her master, the more she moved around. She started getting hot under the thick blanket she was covered in too and woke up from the madness in her dreams and felt like crying, but didn't want to disturb the crew. So she went back to sleep.

When it was just about to be morning, Kanan heard moving around and he went to my cabin and checked on Ezra and I. When he found out we were fine he went to Sabine's cabin and found Sabine up and standing in the middle of a ring of floating items like spray cans and other items laying around. Kanan saw a confused look on Sabine's face but then looked at Aura and saw her struggling in her sleep but she was sleep talking. They couldn't make out at least one word due to the fact that Aura was mumbling. Kanan shook her awake and as soon as she awoke, everything fell with a small crash and Aura was red hot from the heat of her blanket. Kanan gave Aura a worried look that worried her to thinking about what could have possibly happened.

"What.. What happened?" Aura asked Kanan with a worried look too.

"You seemed to be having a nightmare kid." Sabine answered.

"Yeah, everything was floating around the room!" Kanan said.

"Wow, how did this happen?" Aura asked confused by the situation.

"You somehow used the force during your sleep." Kanan suggested.

"Wow, i didn't know i could do that!" Aura said surprised.

"I didn't either." Kanan said worried.

"You ok kid? That usually doesn't happen at all." Kanan questioned.

"Yeah just a bad dream."

"Ok but be safe ok kid?" Kanan asked.

"Ok." Aura replied.

With that, Kanan left the room and Aura picked everything up and got ready for training. While she got changed, she rethought about what happened earlier and why Kanan looked so upset. Then she thought about her dream. It wasn't a dream, it was a vision, probably one of those Jedi visions that you start to get as a padawan. Aura went to the common room to talk to Kanan, but he wasn't there so Aura figured he was outside prepping for training so she went and had breakfast. Aura chatted a little with Zeb and Ezra before going outside the Ghost to meet up with Kanan. As Aura expected, Kanan was outside the Ghost prepping to train the 3 padawans. He noticed Aura waiting on the ramp and he walked up to her.

"Hey Kid. What's going on?" Kanan asked

"Nothing I just wanted to ask you about earlier." Aura replied a little more at ease.

"Sure, what's up?" Kanan asked.

"During my dream well i thought it was a dream but it seemed like a... vision." Aura suggested.

"It could have been. But it's too early to tell." Kanan said.

"But at least you came and talked about it." Kanan said a little less worried.

Right as Aura was about to speak, Hera called over the intercom for Kanan to come to the cockpit and talk. He left without saying a word, but she could tell that he was on edge about what happened that morning. Aura thought maybe I could help her since I always was one step ahead of what Kanan was thinking. She came into the common room and sat down. She put her hands over her face and felt like giving up on this whole Jedi thing. Aura felt someone tap on her shoulder, it was Zeb.

"Can I help you?" Aura asked with her face still buried in her hands.

"Just wanted to see if you were ok." Zeb replied.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Aura replied back.

With that said, Zeb left and she was alone in the common room. Aura contemplated her options. Either continue being trained with Kanan and stay with her friend, or somehow find Zone and Zero and return home. As she thought she was brought back to reality when Kanan sat down near her.

"Kid, I know what you're thinking. Don't quit yet. Trust me it will lighten up." Kanan told Aura.

"It's just so difficult being one with the force, Kanan." Aura admitted.

"Trust me kid. I know." Kanan assured her.

I guess I butted in when they were having that serious conversation because I walked in and asked when he training us and Kanan gave me that stare that was saying "Didn't you notice we were speaking alone?" and it wasn't the look I was expecting. He did answer me though.

"Later, I will call you and Ezra over when it's time." Kanan replied.

"What is Aura in trouble?" I asked, but it was the wrong question.

"No, but you might be if you don't follow instructions!" Kanan replied angrily.

I figured I better go to my cabin before i piss him off. Which was a smart move, but he was still a little mad at me later.

Kanan called us out for training and we went outside again today, this lesson seemed very fun because it involved our light sabers. Ezra and I were excited but Aura wasn't so enthused about it, but Kanan said something that lightened her up a little.

"Ok today we are going to learn how to avoid shots from storm trooper pistols and rifles." Kanan acknowledged us.

"And I will be the trooper, you guys stand near each other." Kanan commanded.

After everyone was at least a blade's worth apart, Kanan got out his blaster and continued.

"You have to be focused in order to master this particular skill, it involves a lot of movement." Kanan informed us and I knew this would be interesting.

He started shooting his blaster from all angles and even moved to the top of the ghost to give us more of a challenge. It was really fun but i didn't notice one of the laser bullets and almost got shot but Aura deflected it before I was dead meat. She seemed to be having a lot more fun today. And Kanan could see that too. Now I know why he was really focused on Aura all week. She was having some sort of issue. I walked up to Kanan after training and asked him what was up with Aura, but all he responded was nothing. I didn't like that answer and decided to listen in on another conversation when Kanan and Hera were talking in the cockpit later after training was over. I put my ear on the door and heard their conversation.

"So was Aura feeling better today, Kanan?" Hera asked.

"Yeah she seemed to be in a lighter mood after I gave them a fun training session. Maybe she is just stressed." Kanan replied.

"Good. At least she's feeling better." Hera suggested.

"Yeah, I'm just hoping the same stunt as this morning doesn't happen again today." Kanan added.

"It shouldn't because you helped her today." Hera implied.

"Your right Hera. I'll see how she is before bed just to make sure." Kanan replied.

"Ok then." Hera replied back.

Just as they finished their conversation I walked to my cabin and chilled out and played a few games with Ezra and got ready for bed. Aura had watched Sabine as she painted a picture of the crew + Aura and I. When Kanan told everyone it was time for bed. He walked over to Aura and Sabine's cabin and asked Aura if she was ready for tomorrow's training and got very little responses because he could tell she was very tired from working with her lightsaber ALL day! So he let her continue getting ready for bed and hopefully she would get a good night sleep.

Aura woke up once in the middle of the night, not due to a bad dream, but for a glass of water. After she chugged down the water she went to her cabin and ran into me on the way there. I decided I could talk to her, but she looked like she was barely asleep herself so i let her go to bed. I watched her return to her room and I went to get some water myself. It kind of bothered me that she told Kanan everything but told me very little. It was like I've been replaced, and I didn't like that one bit. So I decided I would talk to Aura after training tomorrow, unless Kanan keeps us out there all day.

Kanan let Aura sleep in a little longer than usual today to make sure she was rested. He did check up on her every now and then, which I noticed after 2 or 3 times. He was really worried about her. When she finally woke up, she came out into the common room with her lightsaber, closed of course, and saw Kanan and the others.

He told everyone to prep for training, he said to be ready for a combat lesson, which are my favorite kind of lesson that Kanan teaches. Aura seemed to like that too. We went outside and found Kanan waiting for us.

"You guys ready for training?" Kanan asked us before we could even say hello.

"Yeah!" We all answered in unison.

"Ok let's get started." Kanan began.

I decided to ask what we were doing today and Kanan replied with two words that I thought I would be Boss at.

"We are doing Lightsaber Battles." Kanan answered and he noticed everyone smile at the thought of who would come out on top.

"First battle will be Skie vs Ezra!" Kanan announced.

We realized that the Ghost crew came out and watched the battles. Kanan said one thing before we started the battle.

"Whoever wins.. Goes against me!" Kanan smiled knowing everyone will try their best on this one.

Aura, Ezra and I opened our light sabers. Of course I think I will win because I have a dual bladed lightsaber and I'm BadAss when it comes to using my lightsaber. I did beat Ezra when we were practicing yesterday so this won't be too hard. Ezra and I walked out into a blank area where there was no grass and got ready for Kanan to count us down to fight.

"Ok Ready? 3... 2... 1... Go!" Kanan moved back a little and I waited for Ezra to make a move. He charged at me and I ducked when he went for a strike. I then started to maneuver my way around the area so I could get a good shot at Ezra but he was moving pretty fast. So I used the move Zeb had taught me a week ago. I went low and Swiped under his feet. He fell to the ground and I pointed my lightsaber at him. Kanan called the fight to an end and went to the next fight. Ezra went to the sideline and Hera and Sabine congratulated him for getting pretty close.

"Ok now it is Aura and Ezra!" Kanan announced. The entire ghost crew cheered for us. I could tell this would be interesting.

"Ready? 3... 2... 1... Go!" Kanan stepped out of the way, knowing how Aura would attack first this time.

She charged forwards, but Ezra force jumped up and went for a hit but She blocked using her lightsaber and she came back down to the ground. She went for a strike and attempted to block but she side swept him and he fell to the ground. Before he could point the blade at her, she swept under his feet getting her off balance but she didn't fall and kept him on the ground and pointed the blade and Kanan called it off.

"Aura and Skie you're up!" Kanan announced.

Everyone wished Aura good luck and she and I walked to the area and got into position. Kanan started the countdown and Aura and I charged at each other and started to clash the blades together as if we were worst enemies but we smiled as we fought for our chance to verse Kanan in a battle of the champions. Aura tried to side sweep me but her plan failed when I moved out of the way. Then I tried the move Zeb taught me but I guess she knew my tricks because she force jumped into the air and went for an air assault with her lightsaber. I blocked it with my blade. I started to use my other half of the blade by detaching the 2 light sabers and put the other one in my other hand, but I guess Aura was smarter than I thought because she used the force to knock one out of my hand. Then we started to clash our light sabers together and we clashed them one more time but we held it there, Aura then started talking to me.

"Who do you think will win?" Aura asked jokingly.

"Probably me I'm a BadAss!" I replied smug but still concentrating on the task at hand.

"Oh really?" Aura asked.

"Yeah. I'm just BadAss that way!" I laughed when I said this.

Aura forced jumped into the air and was able to shut off and equip her lightsaber to her belt in almost no time, and went for some hand to hand combat. I went under her and once she fell she re equipped her lightsaber to her hand and pointed the blade at me. I forced the blade out of hers and into my other one. Then I pointed the blades at her. Kanan called it off and congratulated Aura and Ezra for their effort, mostly Aura.

"Ok Skie, It's you and me." Kanan said starting to equip his lightsaber.

I knew I had a possibility of winning against Kanan, considering I won all the fights so far. Although, Kanan has had more training than me, or at least I think so. Ezra walked up and started the countdown and Kanan and I equipped our light sabers and prepared for the final fight to the finish.

"Ready? 3... 2... 1... GO!" Ezra announced.

I thought Kanan would make a move but he stood there with his lightsaber in hand and I didn't move either. It seemed as if the world was now in slow motion. Right as my concentration was lost, Kanan went for a strike. I blocked and our light sabers clashed. Not even seeing this coming, I tried to find a way to win but I couldn't and Kanan started to use some combat moves and had me on the ground. He pointed his lightsaber and Ezra called the fight off. We started to gather our light sabers when Kanan called me up and said,

"Good job Skie, haven't seen moves like that in a while!" Kanan complimented and gave me a pat on the shoulder and went inside. It was getting late and everyone was celebrating the victories of the fights. Finally, Kanan said it was time for bed and that Aura and I were going to make a market run tomorrow for some food.

Aura and I woke up around the same time as Kanan, he told us to go on the market run that I had totally forgotten about and literally questioned him about it.

He knew I hadn't listened when I asked him what he was talking about. He had to explain that he told us to go on a market run this morning. Which made me look stupid.

"Ok we need whatever is on this market list, don't skip anything." Kanan ordered.

"Yes, Kanan." We responded at the same time.

As we walked to the market, I saw TIE fighters flying above the market and thought that this wasn't a good idea. Why where TIE fighters this far out? When we reached the market Aura went one direction and I went the other. That was the worst idea I think I've had because as soon as we separated, a bounty hunter grabbed my shoulder and I tried to yell for Aura but the man covered my mouth. Aura went to the rendezvous area of the market where I wanted to meet up with her, but found I wasn't there and got worried so she ran back to the Ghost. Once she went up the ramp, Aura asked Hera where Kanan was.

"He's in the common room why? Are you ok Aura?" Hera asked.

"No." Aura responded as she put her face deep in her hands again. Hera called Kanan into the cockpit through her intercom and before it was a minute Kanan was right next to me.

"Hey what's wrong? Where's Skie?" He asked very worried.

"She wasn't at the center of the market where we were suppost to meet, and I looked around the entire market!" Aura cried and was face deep in worry.

"Do you have an idea where they could be?" Kanan asked.

"No, but there were TIE fighter pilots searching the market." Aura answered.

Kanan got that one expression that Aura didn't like.

"Those weren't Pilots Aura." Kanan replied more worried than he was before.

"Then what were they," Aura asked not sure if she wanted to know.

"Imperial bounty hunters." Kanan replied and Hera was just as shocked. Kanan told everyone to prep for an important OP.

Once everyone but me was in the common room, Ezra asked where I was.

"That's what the OP is for." Kanan replied.

"She got captured by Imperial Bounty Hunters." He continued.

"WHAT?!" Everyone responded.

"Yes and we need to find her." Kanan responded in a serious tone.

Aura was having a hard time trying to figure out where I was but then she had a horrible thought that Kanan could tell to.

"The Inquisitor has her." Aura replied getting overwhelmed.

"How can you tell?" Kanan asked.

"I could sense her presence, she is still near. We have to find her!" Aura replied.

"Good job Aura." Kanan responded as he was telling Hera to jump to hyperspace to find the imperial star destroyer I was on.

Once they found the ship i was on, I heard them through the walls, the Inquisitor right next to me. They stopped when they saw the Inquisitor's blade right at my throat and It was too close to tell if he burned my skin. Aura got out her lightsaber and went to strike but Kanan grabbed her shoulder and told her no. She didn't like to see me in so much fear. She used the force to get the Inquisitor back enough to where I could escape but he put me in a force choke hold.

"Skie, no!" Aura replied in fear and anger. Kanan went to strike the Inquisitor and he used the force to chuck me against the wall, everything went black.

"Skie wake up!" Aura said trying to shake me awake. She started crying. Aura tried constantly to shake me awake, but I wouldn't budge. Aura got up and started walking towards the Inquisitor and turned on her lightsaber. Right as she got her lightsaber in her hand, she noticed Kanan get chucked across the room from the Inquisitor forcing him away.

"Kanan!" Aura cried, but he wouldn't get up. She got closer to the Inquisitor and said words she never wanted to say.

"You hurt my friends, my sister, and you killed my Master! You're going to pay!" Aura screamed as she clashed her lightsaber with the Inquisitors. Just as this happened,

Kanan awoke and saw his padawan fighting the Inquisitor but could sense the dark side starting to well up in Aura and got nervous and pinned the Inquisitor to the ceiling. He picked me up and led Aura toward the Ghost. We boarded the Ghost and Hera took off. Kanan placed me on my bunk and covered me with the blanket. Aura stayed by me the whole time hoping I would wake up soon. Kanan came in every once and a while. He noticed every time he came in Aura was still there. After a few hours of being unconscious, I finally woke up and Aura was right next to me.

"What... happened?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Aura replied as she hugged me.

I fell asleep because I was tired from the events. Kanan came back to seeing me out still but he stayed in this time.

"She still hasn't woken up?" Kanan asked.

"She did, she just fell back asleep." Aura responded quietly.

"Oh ok. Well I'm glad she's ok." Kanan responded and left the room.

Shortly after he left, I woke up and walked with Aura to the common room. Everyone seemed glad I was up, even though I don't remember what happened. I sat down with everyone and talked like nothing happened until Kanan asked me if I was ok.

"You ok Skie?" Kanan asked me with a little concern.

"I think so... I'm not sure." I replied feeling burning in my neck.

"I guess I'll check you out in the med bay after dinner." Kanan suggested.

"That's probably a good idea." I replied.

After a fun conversation and a lovely dinner made by Aura tonight, Kanan took me to the med bay to check me out. He checked my arms and legs and found no real damage besides a few small bruises from crashing against the wall, but when he reached for my neck, I felt a really painful sting and backed away from him. He moved some of my hair out of the way and looked closely at my neck and noticed a really bad burn go all along the front of my neck from the Inquisitor's lightsaber. He looked at it very closely and got a bandage and some cream. Kanan started to put cream on my burn but it stung a lot and I pulled back a few times but tried to stay still. Then he wrapped some bandage around my neck and he put my hair back the way it was. The only thing you could notice was some bandage, but my collar covered most of it.

"There that should help." Kanan acknowledged as he cleaned up.

"Thanks Kanan!" I replied not even noticing it was there.

"Just don't get captured by more bounty hunters and you should be fine." Kanan joked with me as he walked us back out to the common room.

As we walked back in Hera and Aura were still there. I guess Ezra and Zeb were fighting again.

"So did you find anything?" Hera asked a little concerned.

"Just a burn on her neck and a few bruises but nothing major." Kanan replied.

"Are you sure Kanan?" Hera asked just to check.

"Positive." Kanan responded.

"Ok then." Hera replied back.

When I went to rub my neck I completely forgot about the burn and felt the sting and backed my hand away.

"Hey easy on your neck ok kid? We don't want it to scar up." Kanan warned me

"Ok." I replied a little annoyed on how many times I'm going to do that.

A few hours in my room I kept looking at the bandage on my neck. I noticed that a small bit of the burn was showing and I figured the bandage was wearing off so I took it off and took a look at it in the med bay. It seemed worse than it did. I wondered if I should tell Kanan but I put a new bandage on It but forgot the cream. When Kanan did return, Aura came in with him but something was wrong, she seemed to be limping, and Kanan was helping her up the ramp.

"Kanan what happened to Aura?" I asked very worried now.

"She might have broken her ankle when we were trying to escape from a wave of storm troopers. She tried to jump over a speeder..." Kanan replied still helping Aura get to the med bay.

"Will she be ok?" I asked now seriously worried that this could have been my fault.

Kanan inspected her ankle and tested flexibility. Aura had pulled back when he tried to move it. He tried to have her walk but she stumbled a little on her right foot. Kanan helped Aura back on the table.

"It might be sprained but not badly injured. Should be healed within 2 weeks." Kanan suggested. Aura and I didn't like that news.

"Thanks Kanan" Aura said as he put a small amount of bandage to keep her foot still.

"No problem, but we are going to have to take a break from Jedi training for a while." Kanan said with some frustration in his voice.

"I wont let that happen! Im to BadAss to give up that easily!" I replied with confidence.

"Well, what about Aura, she wont be able to fight with her lightsaber if we were to be in a situation." Kanan asked me.

"She can train with the force for now until she heals!" I suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Kanan replied.

"How is your neck doing by the way?" Kanan asked.

"Its going pretty good." I replied not wanting to put more on Kanan's plate.

"Well at least soon we might be back on track." Kanan said as he exited the med bay, but came back with some crutches for Aura.

She tried to walk with the crutches but struggled a bit because she had never had to use them before. She stumbled every now and then but managed to walk to the common room.

"How is it possible that we injure 2 padawans in 1 day?" Sabine asked a little annoyed.

"Cause were just BadAss that way!" I replied laughing along with everyone else.

Her and Kanan didn't like that we were injured, but at least we weren't complaining about it every 5 seconds, like Ezra. A few weeks had passed and Aura felt much better but my burn felt just as bad as it did. Kanan tried to have Aura walk on her foot with no crutched to see how it was doing. Aura didn't know if she would fall. She was still a little on edge as she was walking. As she put her foot on the ground and put her crutches aside, she started to walk and didn't feel almost any pain. She stumbled once or twice but was ok.

"Yes I can walk without those stupid crutches!" Aura cheered with delight knowing she would be back in no time.

"Good, but Skie, your burn doesn't seem to be healing. We might have to go for a different approach." Kanan replied.

"Ok..." I replied a little unsure of what would happen.

That night Kanan took me to the med bay to check out how my burn was doing, as he suspected, it was getting worse. He looked around my neck and accidentally touched it a few times and pulled back when I felt a lot of painful stings.

"We might have to leave it open. But it could be risky." Kanan suggested.

"Is there any other option?" I asked not feeling very comfortable leaving my wound open, which could get even worse by getting infected.

"Probably not. I haven't seen a burn that bad before. By any chance, did the lightsaber touch you?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah but I felt almost nothing." I replied.

"Ok as long as you're ok then you should be fine for now, but I will check up on it soon." Kanan replied.

As we went back into the common room. Hera, Chopper, and Ezra were there. They gave me a worried look when they saw my burn and Hera finally spoke up.

"Are you sure she will be fine Kanan?" Hera asked.

"Hey I'll be fine. I'm a BadAss!" I replied.

"Can she still train, Kanan?" Ezra asked.

"Yes but she can't put too much strain on her neck." He responded giving me that look that tells me I better have listened to what he just said.

The burn hadn't healed at all the past few weeks, in fact, It got even worse. I thought burns were suppost to get better. Kanan checked my neck all the way around. This time he was careful around the burn. He noticed that the burn had opened up. It was turning into a wound! This scared me too, probably a whole lot worse than how Kanan was taking it.

"Kid, this thing got worse in the time we left it open." Kanan acknowledged me.

"So what's the plan now?" I asked a little shocked.

"We might have to patch it up." He responded not feeling happy about it.

"You will most likely have to go unconscious. Which could get really dangerous." Kanan continued pacing around the med bay trying to figure out a different way to heal me. He seemed to talk as if I wasn't even there.

"Is it like surgery or something?" I asked a little on edge.

"No, but if you were awake, you would be in a lot of pain. I would rather suggest you be put under amnesia." Kanan replied.

I didn't like the situation at all. I didn't think it would be this serious.

"Let's do it. I think it will work." I replied not even realizing the situation.

"Ok but you won't remember what had happened." Kanan replied.

"As long as I'm healed, I'm good." I replied. I laid down and Kanan used the force to put me to sleep. The last thing I saw was the look of worry on his face.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
